Kitsune of the Sand
by phoenix785
Summary: Following the Mizuki incident, Naruto is banished, leaving Konoha with only a copy of the forbidden scroll, and a sword made from a fang of the Kyuube, narux?
1. Prologue

Kitsune of the Sand

This is my first fanfiction so go easy on it, but constructive criticism is welcome

(flamers will be fed to my pet griffon skippy)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

Naruto POV

Looking behind me I see the large city of Konoha, this will probably be my last time seeing it but damn was it beautiful. The sun reflected over the city at the perfect angle, bringing out all the colors in the city while it made the Hokage mountain stand out, making it look like the stone faces were watching over the city, like parents would when watching over their children. This, in all sincerity, was probably not to far from the truth, because all the Hokages thought the people of the city as family.

Thinking of the Hokages brought up a lot of good memories, along with a lot of regret. Memories of the Sandaime eating ramen with him, scolding me for my pranks, being nice to me. Regrets of never making it to Hokage, never being rookie of the year, never showing them my true strength. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be saying you were going to be Hokage, I'd have to deal with those old farts on the council who care more about their own political standing than the do a persons life other than their own.

Thinking back on the council, their own political standing was on the line if they didn't do something about me, but then again they probably wanted to get rid of me seeing those smug smiles on their faces was probably all the reassurance I needed. If they did care about my well being, they probably would risk their rank if they did anything, and nobody wanted that. If a person wanted him to stay they would be out voted and probably be put on a 'to kill' list filled with demon-lovers.

There was a sharp pain in my head as it hit a branch, realizing that I was spacing out I sped off in a random direction. Getting bored after a while I started jumping form branch to branch, using chakra to both speed my self up and cushion my falls.

Going back to the whole reason I was doing this, I realized that it probably wasn't such a good idea letting Mizuki trick me, it gave the council a reason to banish me and the people of the city to hate me even more than they already do, which was a lot. Luckily I still came out with something, a copy of the forbidden scroll, all in my pocket, this along with a weapon made out of a fang of the Kyuubi sealed in a scroll sitting next to the copy. When the Kyuubi was sealed, its body was left behind; this meant that a lot of weapon forgers could use its fangs and claws to make a weapon with mystic powers. Unfortunately all who tried, failed, breaking the fang or claw that they were trying to use to make a weapon with, well that was everyone except one unnamed person who forged a large, wide katana (think ichigos blade except longer and just a little thinner with a design on the blade but ill explain that later) and left it unnamed because he died shortly after of a chakra born disease not related to the Kyuubi at all. The Hokage, fearing the blades power sealed it in the forbidden scroll.

It wasn't at all a surprise when he was told of the Kyuubi, it was quite simple to figure out really, I was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked, everyone hates me, and an especially drunken villager called me 'Kyuubi brat', it all added up quite nicely.

Missing a branch, he fell to the ground face first in a pile of sand?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later I was hot, dry, tired, and walking through the desert. Sweat seemed to drip off me in waves, making me more dehydrated by the second, the desert really was a bitch. Taking a stumble, I rolled down a sand dune, hitting the bottom in a roll and landing on my rear…… hard.

My eyes seemed to droop a little, my breaths coming out more even. Even with the sun beating down on my body, I slowly let the dark blissfulness of sleep overtake me. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kyuubi sat in her cage, lazily flicking her tails, her face, betraying the laziness of his tails, was a torrent of emotions. Even if she was the Kyuubi, she couldn't heal heat stroke. Her only way to save her and the kids life was to wait and hope for some one to come and save him, but she knew she couldn't count on it. A flash of chakra alerted her to a presence outside near the boy's body, but the flash of chakra seemed oddly familiar.

**Wait, was that Shukaku?**

A little more concentration did confirm her theory that the chakra she was feeling was indeed Shukaku. That was it. Concentrating she sent short but rapid bursts of her chakra through the seal, hoping that the pervert could feel her chakra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.

This is again, my first fanfic so go easy. I know this is kinda short but im feeling lazy right now.meh

POLLS (well poll)

This is for which naruto pairing I should do

Naru/femkyu (heh its kinda fun)

Naru/hina (ill find a way to make it work if you chose this)

Naru/tema (well he IS going to suna)

Naru/OC (I like this one the best more fun and creative and I can make the personality whatever I want, what fun)


	2. Chapter 1

Kitsune of the Sand

I want to thank **Wolf of the Snows** for pointing out that I messed up and put him every other few lines (im not good at first person POV) and I didn't catch it because it was late, I was tired, you do the math.

Anyways, on with the show…… story…… whatever.

Chapter I

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You could say many things about Sunagakure no sato. You could say that they have great ninja, good pocky, nice Inns, or you could say IT'S FREAKIN HOT!!! That very thought was going through the heads of every person who lived in Suna because a certain red haired Jinchuruuki (a.n. sorry if I spelled that wrong) was going on a rampage forcing all Suna's inhabitants out into the desert. Even once people got away from suna, and of course the monster rampaging in it, they still ran. This especially included a group of two Genin and a Jonin, who knew the extent of the power shukaku, had over the sand and didn't want to be anywhere near it when it wanted to have some fun.

Baki, the jonin of the group was up in front of the two genin, who were side by side, forming a triangle like formation. The Genin on Baki's left was a Kunoichi named Temari, who was the first to notice an orange speck in the direction they were heading in. Next to Temari was her brother Kankuro, who was third to spot the orange speck, right after Baki did. Baki, being the leader of the group decided that they should speed up to see if it was a person since they were pretty sure that there was no orange animal that lived in the desert.

Arriving at their destination in a matter of seconds (ninja speed is awesome) they found the body of a young boy around their own age (a.n. Temari and Kankuro not baki) with blonde hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit. Temari quickly checked to see if he had a pulse, and was pleasantly surprised when she found one. Temari quickly turned him over, once she did Kankuro looked on his sisters face with intrest. The boys face was tanned to a fair degree, he had three whisker marks on each cheek, his blonde hair seemed to spike up in random directions, which normally wouldn't look right on a person, but on him it seemed to frame his face perfectly. On Temari's face was a dark blush that seemed to make her face look like a tomato.

'_wow…..' _were the only thoughts running through the sand kunoichis mind. Her eyes were locked on the boys face.

Kankuro looked between the boys face and his sisters and started chuckling lighty, which he tried to cover up as to not face his sister's wrath, but failed and started laughing very, very loudly.

Immediately covering up her blush she took her fan off her back and whacked him with the closed fan on the side of his head.

"Jeez, you don't have to hit so hard Temari" rasped the pained suna shinobi.

Baki, choosing to intervene, said " We should probably get him to the Hospital so that he can be treated, we don't want him to die of heat stroke, but since we cant get to the hospital we'll have to find a medic nin."

Just as he finished saying this the boy seemed to start glowing with an unnatural red light that seemed to fade in and out as if using morse code. The Suna Shinobi unconsciously took a step back out of fear, thinking it was some kind of technique, well they were until they heard the crazy if not slightly perverted call of Shukaku.

"**Kyu-chan, where are you, ohhh Kyu-chan." **He said in a tone that seemed almost playful.

They turned around to see the giant form of shukaku, but were surprised when instead of the usual maniacal grin he had a……. perverted grin. Looking down the giant beast noticed the group of people and the glowing red boy. The demon let out a sigh that seemed like a disappointed sigh.

The sand receded to reveal a taller Gaara who's skin seemed to take on a sandy appearance, with blue markings that seemed to go around his whole body.

"**How come I'm the one who always has to help you when you're at your weakest and never get anything in return, I mean the least you could do is….."** Shukaku then seemed to ramble on about different things this Kyu-chan could do to repay him, then he stopped, and a blush spread across his face and he let out a perverted giggle.

The Suna shinobi, getting over the initial surprise of a docile shukaku, moved into formation around the boy. This movement didn't go unnoticed by the Demon, who just waved his hand up and down, and in a swirl of sand the boy appeared by his side. Lifting the boy over his shoulder the demon started walking away. However Shukaku only got a few feet away before turning around.

"**Ummmmmmmm…, where's the hospital?"** he asked, a sheepish smile adorning his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto seemed to be passing in and out of unconsciousness, brief flashes of life around him seemed to be the only thing he could remember at the moment, a girl with a black rectangular object on her back, a person wearing all black and seemed to have cat ears, (a.n. CAT MAN!!!(key batman music)) and lastly a person who seemed to have sandy skin and blue tattoos all over his body.

Finally awakening after what seemed to be the longest period of darkness he found himself in a dark dank hallway. The floor was covered in water, which seemed to be leaking out of red and blue pipes hanging on the wall. Naruto didn't pay much attention to this though, it was this aura of power that seemed to be emanating from down the hall. Drawn to it as a fly would be drawn to a lamp he started moving towards this strange power. Step by step the aura seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, that is until it reached its peek and the hallway veered to left, leading him into a giant room. In this room there was a cage, or more accurately, a jail cell. The bars of the cell reached high up into the ceiling which seemed almost endless. On the middle bar there was a small piece of paper, and on that paper, written in Kanji, seal was written.

Taking a look inside the cell, Naruto's heart seemed to stop. Standing there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a red and gold kimono that hugged her hourglass figure very closely, almost as if it was a second skin, there was not a curve out of place on her body, she had breasts that were large yet not overbearing, a shapely waist, and long legs. She had red waist-length hair that seemed to cascade down her back like a waterfall of blood, but by far the most striking thing about her was the red tails, with white tips that were flowing lazily behind her.

They stared each other down for a few minutes but the girl seemed to lose interest.

"**Take a picture it lasts longer."** She said in a haughty tone.

"_Okay, ummm, well, where am I?"_ he asked.

"**you're in your mind you baka."** She said with slight distaste.

"_so if I'm in my mind, then you must be Kyuubi? Funny, I always envisioned you to be a guy."_ He said with a light chuckle.

On the other side of the bars Kyuubi was fuming.

"**How come you Humans always think I'm a guy, jeesh it's sexism. I. AM. A. FEMALE. Is that so hard for your sexist brain to comprehend. I am the Queen of demons, and there is no king, so don't start thinking those sexist thoughts about how im weaker than someone….." **as she continued ranting about sexism and how she's superior to all male demons, and such things, Naruto was thinking about different reasons why the Kyuubi would attack Konoha, I mean jeez, she seems to be able to think about things other than killing._ 'maybe a Konoha shinobi did something to her….. maybe they stole something from her… or she could have been placed under a genjutsu…… or she could be a rampaging monster out for blood, eh, who am I to complain. In the words of Shikamaru, this is one troublesome woman._

"_Ummmm.., hey Kyuubi, sorry to interrupt, but, ummmm, why did you attack Konaha?" _

"**Seems I got lucky, I got a smart hairless ape. Well since you asked nicely, no, your to young, you won't understand." **She said haughtily.

"_You never know, I might just understand why…… or maybe, you don't want to tell me yet, that's it right?"_ It was more of a statement than a question, but she answered anyways.

" **That might be it, but I'm still sure you wouldn't understand, well not yet, maybe in a few years."** Kyuubi snorted inwardly, her, a mighty demoness, being read by a human. **_'Maybe they're not so bad, but I still have to finish Konoha, hmph.'_**

"**Since we're stuck together we might as well make this as enjoyable as possible, and of course, make survival easier, well possibly."** She suddenly got a smirk on her face that would make Orochimaru green with envy.

Naruto, when he saw that smirk, cringed and took a step back, involuntarily of course. _"I agree with the getting along part but the survival part, what de'ya mean by that."_

"**God, I thought I had a smart container. If you die I die, and as you can guess, I don't want to die. Is that easy enough for your pea sized brain."**

A tick suddenly formed on the top of Naruto's head. _"OI!!! Baka fox, my brain isn't pea sized, if any brain were to be pea sized it's yours!"_

"**Yah right, I have thousands of years of knowledge, more than you puny human brain can comprehend!"**

"_yah well who's the one who was idiotic enough to get sealed in a cage Kyu-chaaaaaaaaaaan" _he said, deliberately stretching out the chan.

Kyuubi was visibly fuming at that, her tails were fanned out and a little of her massive chakra stores was released and mixed with some killing intent. **"ARRGH, it was a lucky shot, that's it, no human is superior to me, hmph!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All of Suna was surprised when the sand genin and a jonin came back with a docile Shukaku, and a small child with heatstroke on his shoulder, but they quickly got over it not wanting to face Shukaku's wrath. His wrath was demonstrated on a store owner who thought he was weakened and tried killing him. Suffice to say he died in a very painful way.

They got to the hospital shortly after, and Naruto was brought into an emergency room immediately, yet again, another perk of being a demon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A.N.**

HI!!!!

Well this was a short chapter and another chapter will be out in a week or so, and just before anyone does it, some one already pointed out that I said he, him, or some other form of description not appropriate for 1st person POV, so yah, moving on, please try voting on only one person, but its okay for the people who did it so far.

POLLS

Naru/tema:3

Naru/femkyuubi:2

Naruhina:0 (overdone I know, just thought some people might like it)

Just thought I'd add more choices

Naru/ten(yay, another fun pairing)

Naru/Ino (something I thought I'd add on a whim)

Femkyuubi/naru/tema (I came up with this one day and thought it might be fun)

F.Y.I if fem kyuubi isn't voted for I'm pairing her with shukaku, hehe, perv love


	3. Chapter 2

**Kitsune of the Sand**

Chapter 2

Temari was sitting in a chair next to the, surprisingly cute blonde, fiddling with one of her pigtails. Thinking back on how he got here was quite funny actually, Shukaku actually fondled with some nurses,** SHUKAKU OF THE SAND** fondled with some female nurses. Who would of guessed that the great and powerful Ichibi no Shukaku was a pervert (kyuubi sneezes in her cage), and then when Shukaku went back into the seal, Gaara fainted, and the nurses thinking that shukaku was coming back, ran back to their houses and his in their closets with their husbands standing guard outside the door.

When they searched the boy's clothing they found a list of konoha's forbidden jutsus, well that's what it was labeled, but there was a seal that they couldn't seem to break, and another scroll that seemed to hold some sort of weapon by looking at the seal, but it had a blood and chakra seal on it so only he could open it, what a shame. Temari's thoughts seemed to run along those lines for a while until she was jutted out of her thoughts by a groan emitted from the short, but cute blonde next to her.

Quickly shifting her gaze to the boy she noticed his eyes fluttering open, revealing cerulean orbs that she could get lost in. He groaned and sat up slowly taking in his surroundings. Quickly taking notice of the sandy dunes out side the window the blonde pig-tailed girl next him, and of course the beeping machines around him.

Asking the first thing that came to mind Naruto asked "where am I?"

"In the hospital of Sunagakure no sato, and before you ask the names Temari." She said. "What kind of idiot would walk in the desert with no food or water, in the middle of the day?" She said haughtily, but with an undertone of curiosity.

"A guy that got banished from his village, that's who, hmph, anyways the names Uzumaki Naruto, and no it means malestorm not fish cake."

When Naruto said that, the girls ever increasing curiosity rose even more, a guy that got banished from his village + konoha scroll of forbidden techniques banished Konoha ninja. _Interesting_…….

"Hey Blondie, do you know where I can find all of my scrolls and maybe buy some new clothes, Kami knows I need to get rid of that orange atrocity, maybe I should burn it?" he asked with a thoughtful look, "On second thought maybe you could bring me to your Kage, I have an interesting deal for him that would be in his best interest to hear"

Temari blinked in surprise, first he wanted his stuff back, going clothes shopping, and burning his ugly old jumpsuit, then he goes and asks to have a talk with the Kazekage, what an interesting kid. Temari's thoughts were abruptly cut short though by the slamming of a door and the shouting of her brother.

"That kid better appreciate our help in getting him here, I mean god who wouldn't…" he was about to continue when he locked eyes with the cerulean blue ones of the person they saved.

Kankuro stood there, surprised for a moment until…

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU AWAKE, YOU SHOULDA' BEEN OUT FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER WEEK!" he shouted in the face of the smaller boy, using the feared 'big head no jutsu'.

"eh, such is the power of a jinchuruuki, I guess, I guess housing a furball isn't half bad, except for her constant yelling about being stuck in there, and sexism." Temari flinched at his words and seemed to back up a little in her seat, while Kankuro looked scared for his life.

When Naruto was out he tried thinking of ideas that could help him out, finding ways to get into ninja villages, get accepted into becoming a ninja, blah blah blah, blah blah blah, you get the idea. He had also decided that if no one wanted to accept him for who he was, jinchuuruki and all, than screw them.

Baki, who was behind Kankuro, was letting the pieces fall into place inside his mind. He took a step back once he realized the implications, this child was the holder of the most powerful Biju in existence, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, wait the Kyuubi was a girl??

"Now are you gonna let me see the Kazekage or not, because I'm gonna get there sooner or later." At that, Baki couldn't help but smirk. The holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune wanting to see the Kazekage, after he just woke up from heatstroke, that could only mean one thing…………. Another weapon.

"Yes, we willl take you to the Kazekage now, and you should have a good reason, the Kazekage is an……. impatient man." And with that Baki left, giving the unseen order to follow.

You could say many things about the Kazekage, maybe that he was evil, or greedy, or even a bad father, but what most people didn't know was that he was a pervert on equal grounds with Jiraiya, and at the moment he was using his all powerful, all seeing telescope to look into the women's side of the hot springs. When he was doing this he really hates to be interrupted, so as you can guess, when he heard footsteps and 4 knocks on the door, showing that it was four people (A.N. it's a code you knock 4 times for 4 people, 5 if there's more) that he was a little annoyed, but he quickly got over it , put away the telescope, and beckoned for them to come in.

When he saw Baki, and 2 of his children, who knew he liked his alone time, and a boy he never saw before, he was pretty surprised, especially when he noticed his whisker marks, a very strange birthmark, and he's only heard of one whisker marked child, the jinchuuruki of the kyuubi, he could almost lick his lips in a Orochimaru type way, almost.

"Kazekage-sama this boy here is seeking asylum, and he has a deal apparently, to convince you into letting him become a ninja for Suna." Baki said with a face-wide smirk. He could already tell what the Kazekage was thinking.

"Yes, Baki, Teamri, Kankuro, leave me, I would like to talk to this boy alone." With those words, said sand-nins left.

"Now boy, please tell me your name, and of course that deal of yours." He said leaving no room for argument.

"My name is Naruto," and instead of answering the part about a deal he simply set a scroll down on top of the Kazekage's desk. Looking at the title the Kazekage's eyes widened. _The most powerful techniques of Konoha, heh interesting, but lets see if he can add more to this deal._

"This is a very enticing deal, but is there anything more you want to add, I'm not too sure of you capabilities as a ninja, and continuing on from that, how did you get this?" he asked pointing at the scroll.

"Hmmmmmmm, well I know of you power obsession, just by looking at your youngest child I can tell you want someone like that but with more control, maybe even more powerful than him, I can offer you that, and about the scroll, nicked their scroll, copied it and returned it to it's proper place, got banished for it." Naruto said with pride in his voice.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, so your telling me that you can offer me someone powerful, and by looking at you I can tell you mean yourself, seriously, a whisker marked child is hard to come by. So you can control the most powerful of the biju, I thought he.."

"She," Naruto interrupted.

"Yes, well anyways your presence also seems to put Gaara at peace, fot that alone I should keep you here, but you sweetened the deal yourself, I accept." Said the Kazekage with a smirk behind his mask.

"Though I doubt you had proper training," receiving a nod he continued "So I'll have to arrange for you to be put on a Genin team, I guess that I should put you with Gaara's team, we'll just have to put Kankuro on another team, ha always does complain about Gaara." Reaching behind his back the Kazekage pulled out a Suna headband, and handed it to Naruto. Naruto gladly took it and tied it loosely around his neck and headed out the door to meet his new teammates.

**3 month Timeskip**

At first his teammates didn't take to well to him, but in the end, they did. Temari was a little hesitant at first about him, but in the end, he won her over with his calm yet cheerful personality. Baki situation was similar to Temari's, and was probably the first person to laugh when Naruto pulled on of his infamous pranks. Gaara was by far the hardest to get to like him, but after they got to know each other, they stuck together like glue, pulling pranks every few days that left the fearing for their pride, and with a mischievous prankster with a partner that could control sand, who wouldn't. After the two got to know each other Gaara dropped the 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-look-at-me-the-wrong-way' look and started laughing and smiling more often, which still wasn't much, but it was an improvement. Overall the whole village of Suna brightened up with the arrival of our blonde haired savior.

Speaking of him, he has gone through rigorous training with his sword, that he aptly named Vengence of the ninetails (A.N. translation please, I can't seem to find a good site). Even if the sword looked like a normal sword, it was anything but. The sword could change its overall form by absorbing or getting rid of it's own matter, and the matter of other things. The sword could even turn into a sword of fire, or lighning like the famed Rajin-ken of the Nidaime Hokage. This was all possible because even if Demons were solid looking, they were all made out of dirt, dust, and other particles, because they were not originally of this world and were summoned here, so when making a blade out of the bones, claws, fangs, ect., of a demon you have to go through an elaborate sealing process to make sure the part of the demon your making the weapon out of will not dissipate. When absorbing matter with Chakra, when you change the amount of chakra, you absorb different substances, so when absorbing 2, 3, or 4 substances, you may get a chemical reaction, but the only useful reactions are the ones that form lightning, or fire.

Naruto also trained extensively in Ninjutsu, learning that he had three chakra elements wind, lightning, and water. The suprising part though was that Naruto had the Nidaime Hokage's ability to create water out of thin air, combining that with his affinity for lightning and you have jutsu combinations that could kill in an instant (A.N. you know water+lightning, think about, a water dragon crackling with electricity). Though it was powerful, it was hard to attain suiton jutsu's in suna because most people didn't have that elemental affinity, which is why he was lucky to have copied suiton jutsu's from the forbidden scroll. Though it was hard to get suiton jutsu's, it was easy to get futon jutsu's since suna had practically created them and had a very, VERY large library on them.

Even though Naruto detested them at first, he loved the uses he came up hith for the chakra strings, which were essential because he could change his sword into a puppet at any moment, and then even after change the form of the puppet by forcing chakra through the chakra strings, but by far his favorite puppet was the ninetailed fox puppet because of it's many tails, but he would never tell Kyuubi that because she was th one to originally suggest it. Then there was his advancement on the chakra strings, by putting sharp edges on the string made out of chakra, he can make a whip made out of chakra that could cut through anything, which was as of now his favorite weapon because of its versatility, and well he was sometimes lazy on missions and didn't feel like fighting the bandits that he was usually sent to kill. The chakra whip also, surprisingly earned him a name, Suna's blue malestorm, because when using the chakra whip he creates ten, one for each finger, and then spins at high speeds making it look like blue winds are swirling around with him.

Even though Naruto still enjoys pranking, he now dresses in a black cloak (think akatsuki but no clouds with longer sleeves) and a high collar hiding his whisker marks. Under the cloak he wears the Standard ANBU uniform except he had the armor in a dark blue color. He had his Suna headband tied around his arm, completing the outfit. Naruto had also grown his hair out, and had it tied in a low braided pony tail (think Edward Elrich from FMA). His sword was in the form of a Chinese broadsword and was attached to his waist with chakra.

Right now, Team Baki was in the Kazekage's office, waiting for their next mission. Though the Kazekage was acting normally, they could tell he was happy about something.

"Team Baki, your next mission is to participate in the Chunin exams, and make it up to the final round, once there, Suna and Oto will join forces and attack Konoha." His statement was blunt, and left no room for argument.

"You will receive information on you position in the attack forces when you arrive there, when you have read it thoroughly, burn it. That is all."

Even though on normal missions, shinobi would be able to choose whether or not to accept the mission, this mission was a special one, it was an attack on another nation.

So with no argument, team Baki left the room. Though on the way out Naruto paused for a second to yawn, which is what everybody else saw, but what it truly was, was a pause to gather concentration for a mental conversation with the Kyuubi, who was thrashing about in her cage. Once the exited the office, Naruto began his mental conversation.

"_What is it Kyu-chan?" asked Naruto_

"**Stop calling me that Flesh bag, anyways, that person is not the Kazekage, he was under a very advanced genjutsu that only people with bloodlines can detect, only I could possibly detect it because shukkaku is probably sleeping."** Said the Kyuubi.

"_So that must mean that the Kazekage is either dead or trapped, could you possibly, ohh I don't know, umm help me track him down, please?" _he asked with the mental equivalent of the dreaded puppydog eye no jutsu.

"**I guess but you owe me big time."**

Quickly tapping on Baki's shoulder in a Morse code pattern that ruffly meant _"Go to the training grounds, there's something important I have to tell you."_

"Ok people, I have a few more jutsus I want to teach you before we go to Konoha so come with me." With that Baki jumped ahead, with the group of genin following close behind. They jumped through the city swiftly, and quickly ended up in a secluded training ground.

Quickly taking initiative, Naruto went in front of the group.

"That wasn't the Kazekage, it was a person under an advanced genjutsu, Kyuubi is going to track the real Kazekage, so follow me." He said, leavimg no room for argument.

Quickly taking lead, Naruto lead the group through the desert, until they reached a ditch. The place reeked of blood, practically radiating it. When the group looked down into it they saw the bodies of the Kazekage, and his elite ANBU guard.

When Baki saw there bodies, he let his killer intent loose, showing that he was angry, really angry.

"It seems we were set up, change of plans then. Temari, Gaara, tell Kankuro about this, and when the Kazekage leaves, Kankuro will tell the general populace, When we reach konoha we will tell the Hokage about the plan to attack them, and use the scroll that says what our part of the attack to back up what were saying." Said Naruto, again taking charge, because Baki was still too riled up to think straight at the time.

A quick hai from Temari, and a hn, the equivalent of a hai from Gaara and the three Genin left Baki to blow off some steam.

**Time skip 1 week later**

Temari and Naruto were standing next to the apartment they had rented for the Chunin Exams waiting for Gaara to show up with the scroll. They were quietly talking about what they what they would do if they had a practical test, or obstical course.

"I still think that if we have an obstical course we should just fly over it, I mean god is that so hard." Naruto said with a pleading look in his eye.

"STOP BEING LAZY NARUTO, I mean god obstical courses are meant to be done, not just flown over, and if I hear another word about my fan will be in a place where the sun don't shine, GOT IT!"

Naruto stepped away slowly from Temari, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her fan. Well that was until someone bumped into him, hard.

"Owwwww that wasn't very nice….. Konohamaru-chan, hows it going?" he said noticing the small child along with two others around the same age. Konohamaru quickly looked up at the stranger, and with speeds thought impossible by humans, the young boy was hugging Naruto, squeezing the air out of him.

"Naruto-nee-san, I knew you would come and visit me!" Konohamaru said quite loudly, confusing a pink haired kunoichi that had just rounded the corner.

"Konohamaru (cough) need (wheez) air (gag) for continued (cough) existence." Naruto said breathlessly.

"What are you doing here, and why is a shinobi from Suna here, you aren't allowed back here Naruto and shinobi of a different village aren't allowed in with out reason?" Sakura asked with curiosity mixed in with a little hatred.

"Wow, I would think you would've put that big forehead to use by now, we're here for the Chunin exams, we're representing Suna, and you can come down now teme or do I have to make you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked up to see the love of her life (A.N. she deserves him), Sasuke, and went right into fangirl mode, blush and all.

Meanwhile Sasuke just looked at Naruto and said in a haughty tone "Why would I need to go down to your level dobe?"

"Fine I'll have to bring you down myself." And before anyone could say anything, Naruto had connected a chakra string to Sasuke's ankle and pulled him down, but to Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes he had just magically pulled him down.

"NARUTO, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE!!!" shrieked Sakura.

"I think I've gone deaf." Temari said while massaging her ears, trying to get her hearing back.

"Pink haired girl, please shut up," said a monotone voice from up in the tree's "Naruto I've got the papers, should we head to the Hokages office?" and in a swirl of sand appeared Garra right next to Naruto.

"Yes, finally lets go." And with that the whole group disappeared in a vortex of water and lightning, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura, a brooding Sasuke, and a group of kids cheering about how cool their leader was.

The meeting to decide who was going to enter the chunin exams was going smoothly, well that was until a piece of paper dropped from the ceiling and onto the Hokage's desk, lifting the paper up, he saw a picture of a chibi-naruto doing the victory symbol, then the paper lifted out of the Hokages hands on it's own, and exploded in a flurry of paint, painting everyone in the room a different color of the color pallet. Then in front of the Hokage's desk rose a spiraling vortex of water and lightning. When the vortex died down, everyone's hair was frizzled, and they all were sopping wet. In the middle of all the frizzled, wet, and colorful people were three perfectly fine teenagers with Suna headbands.

A blonde haired boy was rolling on the floor and holding his sides because he was laughing so hard. A red headed boy settled for a grin, and the girl in the middle of them was positively fuming.

"NARUTO, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS GO AND DO THAT, CAN'T YOU SETTLE FOR DOING THINGS THE NORMAL WAY!!!!!" screamed an outraged blonde girl.

"But where would be the fun in that Teamri-chan?" he asked with a pout, but it didn't work and he got whaked on the head with a closed fan.

Quickly changing attitudes, the blonde male stood up and walked up to the Hokage's desk, ignoring the baffled and enraged glances from rest of the room. One chunin, thinking that the boy was about to attack the Hokage and threw a kunai at the young blonde. Though all the young blonde did was raise his hand, and with a flick, and what looked like blue winds, the boy had cut the kunai in half.

Ignoring the disbelieving looks people were throwing him he continued walking up to the Hokage's desk, stopping right in front of it.

"So, Naruto-kun, looks like you're Suna's blue Malestorm, befitting of what I saw, and of course your eyes, but by your look, I guess your not here to visit." The hokage said in an exasperated tone. Quite a few eyes widened at the fact that Konoha's x demon brat was a B-ranked ninja at the least, and was working for Suna

"Correct Hokage-sama, the Oto is attacking, and it seems their leader is Orochimaru, and Suna was supposed to participate in it but it seems that Orochimaru has tricked us and killed the Kazekage, we are here to offer you an alliance, and information on the attack." Now it seemed that everyone's mouth's were currently lodged in the floor. Orochimaru was the leader of a village, that very same village was attacking, and the Kazekage is dead, now that's a lot to take in.

"I see, that is very grave news, but can you tell me who your two companions are?" asked the old Hokage.

"The girl is Sabuka no Temari, and the red head is Sabuka no Gaara, 2 of the 3 children of the Kazekage, and we will be monitering things going on in the exam, and of course, looking for spies. Now if you'll excuse us we have some planning to do, call us if you need any assistance, oh and have this." Naruto said, handing the old man the scroll that held their part of the invasion.

With that the three Suna genins left in a swirl of sand.

**Time skip, beginning of the exam**

Naruto, Temari, and Gaara arrived at the exam early to scope out the competition, which wasn't much in their opinions, so they just sat down and waited for the exam to start. Well that was until the rookies from Konoha came in, drawing everyone's attention.

That's when Kabuto came in. The Suna team already knew that he was a spy, they had told the Hokage during the second meeting. But the real surprise came Kabuto was showing them the information cards.

"So you see, I have information about everyone taking this exam. Sooooo, anyone you wanna know about?" Kabuto asked

"Uzumaki Naruto, and Rock Lee." Was Sasuke's curt reply.

Everyone looked up at the mention of the blonde.

"Heh, Sasuke, why do you wanna know about the dead last, I thought he was banished?"

Kiba asked, with a tone of superiority.

"Becareful of who you insult Kiba-chan." Said a bored voice that seemed to have appeared right behind them.

Each and every member of the rookie 9 turned around to see the blonde prankster.

Kiba bristled at the chan comment. "I'll get you back for that Uzumaki!"

"Yah what are you gonna do, lick me, I'm sorry to break this to you but I don't walk on that side of the road, I'm straight thank you." said Naruto in voice that rivaled Shikimaru's in boredness.

"That's it Uzumaki!!" and with that, Kiba charged head on at the blonde. Naruto was still standing there calmly, and put his hand forward, connecting chakra strings around Kiba's legs, neck, and arms, and pulled hard, causing Kiba to loose his footing and start flying at Naruto, who simply disconnected his chakra strings and moved out of the way, forcing Kiba headfirst into a wall.

Using Kiba, and Naruto's fight as a distraction, 3 sound-nins charged Kabuto, intent on doing bodily harm. That was until Naruto used a battle Shuushin to appear right in front of Kabuto, whipping out his sword, he forced chakra into it, changing it into a thich sheet of metal in the shape of Temari's fan.

"**Kamaitatchi!!!"** and with a swing of his metal… thing, and all the Oto genin were blown away. Changing his sword back into its original form, he sheathed it and calmly walked back to his team.

"You owe me Kabuto-san," was all that Naruto said.

And with that, the first exam started.

A.N.

Ok, I know that it may seemed sort of rushed, but, it needs to be like that.

Naruto has 2 different personalities if you haven't noticed, his battle personality which is calm and aloof, and his normal personality, a mischievous prankster.

Poll

Naru/femkyuubi: 4

Naru/tema: 4

Tema/naru/femkyuubi: 2

(p.s. I'm getting lazy so just tell me your vote an I'll add it, I don't want to write down all the names)


	4. Chapter 3

**Kitsune of the sand CH 3**

"QUITE MAGGO…" The examiner never got to finish his sentence as three flying sound nins were heading straight for him, quickly taking evasive action, said examiner was able to dodge the wingless flyers.

'_God damnit, those pipsqueaks ruined my entrance, now the atmosphere is destroyed!'_ Quickly putting on a scowl on his face the examiner scoped out the crowd. _'Okay, last Uchiha, he should be interesting, and then there's that Kabuto kid, he's a mystery, the Hyuuga's will probably use the Byakugan, no surprise there. But the real mystery is that sand team, they have the blue malestorm, a living weapon, and a wind controlling kunoichi, it will be interesting to see how they do this.'_

Quickly clearing his throat the Examiner announced "Okay you maggots, no fighting or you will be disqualified, take a seat, shut up, and pay attention because I'm only saying this once!"

(A.N. skipping the explanation, you should all know it by now)

"Now get started!" shouted Ibiki.

Naruto flipped his test over, quickly scanning over the questions. He quickly took note of difficulty of the questions. Thinking over the instructions for the test, Naruto quickly came to the conclusion that they were meant to cheat. Filing that into his mental inventory, he looked over the Genin taking the test. There were a few obvious cheaters, looking over to the test next to their own, and then there was the cheaters that hid well but if you paid attention you could see them, like the mirrors on the ceiling and the bulging veins of the Byakugan. Then he noticed them, the Genin who seemed to be speeding through the test.

Feeling lazy, Naruto pulled off his head band and set it on the desk, at an angle so that it caught the answers from the mirrors on the ceiling. He quickly copied one answer, seeing as there wasn't any real need to do more.

Deciding to lighten the atmosphere, Naruto set his head down to sleep, making all the Genin look at him like he was crazy sleeping through a test, but then Naruto caught everyone's attention with a loud snore, effectively destroying the atmosphere that the examiner tried so hard to put up.

'_Interesting kid, able to sleep through this, well almost time to start the show.' _Thought Ibiki, and then he gave the mental equivalent of a sadistic laugh.

"Okay Maggots, time for the final question, but first here's some rules, if you don't like them then you can leave, rule number one, if you miss this question then you can never take the Chunin exams again, rule 2, if anyone on your team misses this question then the whole team will never be able to take this test again, now who wants to leave?"

(skipping to the part where Anko comes in)

"Now you are all re….." he didn't get to finish his sentence because of a black blur breaking in through the window. Though the ball started out small, it quickly unfurled, making a black sign that said 'ANKO MITARASHI EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND EXAM!'

Appearing in the middle of the sign was a woman in a tan trench coat with a fish net shirt and a short, and I mean really short skirt barely hiding her dignity.

"What is with everyone today, it's like interrupt Ibiki day," humphed the Jonin.

"Quite Ibiki, your acting like a spoiled child, get over it." Turning her attention to the group of genin in front of her, "Okay you maggots, normally you would get a sheet of paper specifying what the second exam would be, but there's no fun in that so FOLLOW ME!!" shouted the retard-cough, I mean 'special' jonin.

"Oh Kami, there's two of them!" moaned Temari.

Arriving at training ground 44 (I think that's its name) they saw massive trees, towering above the group of genin. Eyes seemed to be lingering in the shadows of the trees, inducing fear upon the weak minded (that was quite poetic if I may say so).

"okay gaki's, welcome to training ground 44, or as we like to call it, the forest of death!" she exclaimed, releasing a minute amount of killing intent to spark a little fear in the genins, and it was working until someone snorted, drawing the attention of the deranged proctor.

"Yes, I'm so scared, psh, that couldn't scare a squirrel. It's almost as corny as 'Forest of terror' oh gee, oh my, I'm so scared." Naruto said, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Heh, brat lets see how you like this!" said the proctor, throwing a kunai that was hidden in her sleeve.

Not impressed, he simply grabbed the kunai out of the air in a reverse grip, flipped it into a forward grip, and put it at the proctor's neck, who had just appeared behind him.

"You know the old saying, the dog who barks the loudest, has the weakest bite. Well I think that term applies to you." and for added affect, Naruto pointed the tip of his sword (which is not sheathed, more like hanging there) in the area where the liver would be.

"I wonder how you became a jonin, standards must be dropping," Naruto sighed, "but then again, maybe I'm just strong." Naruto let a smirk plow through his battle 'face' when he saw how mad Anko was.

Anko was positively fuming, here was a genin, fresh out of the academy, insulting her skills.

"Hmph, whatever," she said, stepping away. _'Damn that brat, he made a complete fool out of me, oh well, I'll get my hands on him eventually.'_

Clearing her throat, Anko shuushined back to the front of the genin, "Okay, as I was saying, here in the forest of death, you will only have your ninja gear, and whatever else you can carry." A sadistic smile seemed to form on her face as she continued. "Your objective, is to gather both of these scrolls," she said holding up 2 scrolls, one labeled heaven, the other earth, "You will each start out with one of these and must hunt down another team that carries another, or you could hunt down any old team. Once you have both scrolls, head to the tower in the middle of the forest, consider the tower a safe zone for the people with both scrolls."

"Oh, and one more thing, you're allowed to kill in this exam soooooooo," she pulled out a grouping of papers from…… somewhere "sign these papers so that I don't have to worry about a war for some country because someone killed someone else's genin." She said in an all too sweat voice.

"Excuse me Anko-san, what are we to do for food?" asked one very confused Akimichi.

"Well isn't that obvious," she said with a smirk _'It's just so fun messing with them'_, "you have to hunt for it!"

"Alright maggots, meet here tomorrow with everything you need and whatever else you want to bring."

-(-)-

The group of suna-nin are bored, why might you ask? Well the reason is quite simple, there was nothing to do, they already planned for a test similar to this one, and all three knew nothing could happen because they were probably the strongest team in the whole exam.

Naruto was in a corner, eyeing the cuts in his outfit from his numerous battles. Temari was polishing her fan, and Gaara was looking over a sheet of paper containing instructions for naruto's next prank, looking for ways to make it better and to prevent mishap.

'_There's another one, damn, looks like I need some new clothes, but what to get and where to get them?' _thought an exasperated Naruto.

'_**Hey kid, you know that there is a certain type of clothing that high level demons wear, even though you humans have them too, these clothes have an……. esteem to them.' **_The demon said, and then whispered her idea to Naruto.

'_Heh, I like it, but maybe since I don't necessarily have a demons immunity it would be a good idea to add some armor under it.'_

'_**Sure, sure, just make sure their not….. bulgy, you don't want them to stand out, it will ruin the whole outfit.'**_

'_hai, but I'm not thinking regular ANBU armor, you'll like it when you see it.'_

'_**Psh, like I'd like the way a human looks.'**_ replied the esteemed demoness.

Ignoring her, Naruto stood up, and left twords the door. "Hey I'm heading out clothes shopping." Taking the grunts he got in reply as 'sure, just get back soon', he headed out.

Heading down the street, Naruto couldn't be happier to have a collar that hid his whisker marks. Instead of the glares that he normally got when walking down the street, he was getting kind smiles, and a lot of blushes from the female population, and scary enough, there was a few guys blushing too. Lucky enough though, he happened upon the perfect store for his current needs, an all purpose clothing and weapon shop.

Entering, he found isles upon isles of weapons on wooden shelves, and in the back there were different types of clothing ranging from civilian to ninja, to formal clothing. Sitting at the register near the door was a girl wearing a pink Chinese shirt with her hair tied in two buns. Even though she apparently was supposed to be working she was……. asleep.

Ignoring her for now, he walked to the back of the store, where the clothes were located. He quickly found what he wanted (A.N. sorry if this doesn't sound right, but I want to keep it a surprise), and then headed to the section devoted to armor, and picked out some armor to go underneath his new outfit (A.N yet again, secrecy). When he was finished, he headed back to the front of the store.

On his way there he passed a section devoted to sheaths, thinking of whether or not to get one for his sword. Going over the pros and cons, he decided on getting a red katana sheath, because it matched his new outfit (hint hint).

Heading over to the counter, he found the girl still asleep. Putting the items on the counter, he headed to the side the girl was on and gently shook her awake.

When she did wake up she quickly looked around, noticing where she had fallen asleep, she let out a not to quite curse. Then she noticed Naruto standing next to her, and had the decency to blush.

"You do know that it's not quite the best idea to fall asleep on the job, it kinda decreases the opinion of the shop in general." Naruto said with an eye smile (the thing kakashi does).

"Heh sorry, long day." She said while scratching the back of her head in a very Naruto-ish way. "Anyways, the name is Tenten, and what can I do to help you?"

"Just need to pay for everything," he said, pointing to the pile of clothes, and the red sheath, "so how much do I owe ya?"

(A.N. I don't know the Japanese currency so I'm just gonna make up a new one for the narutoverse)

Quickly tallying up everything on the computer she came up with the total amount. "1800 eminoes please." While Naruto was getting out his wallet, Tenten decided to start up a conversation. "So why do you need a katana sheath when you don't carry one, you have a broad sword?" she said, pointing at said items.

"Well watch this," setting down his money, he grabbed his broad sword and held it in the air horizontally, forcing chakra into it, the sword transformed into a katana.

When he did this, Tentens eyes were as large as dinner plates, and you could hear the audible crack of her jaw hitting the floor. "What the, how the hell did you do that!!?"

Waving his finger in the, like you would if you were scolding a child he said "Secret."

Tenten let out an audible 'humph' at that, but put his clothes in a bag, while Naruto took the sheath and put his sword in it, and put it through on of the loops in his belt.

Offering the bag to Naruto, he took it, and headed out the door, but not before giving a small wave, and a goodbye.

Heading to the rooftops, Naruto headed back to their hotel room.

-(-)-

The next day, Naruto woke up to Gaara barging through the door, apparently running from Temari._ 'Probably found his Icha Icha collection, whatever.'_

"Gaara, get out of my room, I need to get ready!" with that, he threw a pillow at him, and then another, chasing Gaara out of his room.

Getting out of bed, Naruto put on the Armor that went under his out fit on, then he out on the actual outfit. He tied his forehead protector around his arm, and then put on a facemask he bought with the 'outfit' (A.N. I bet you're all dying with anticipation, well have no fear, you'll find out in a second), strapped his sword on and headed out.

When Temari noticed him, she immediately got a Hinata level blush. Naruto was wearing a black Hakama that had red highlights which had white Sakura blossoms on them. The sleeves of the Hakama hid his hands, and left a lot of room for movement, but had a large possibility of getting stuck on something, but they still looked great. Wrapped around Naruto's chest was a white armor piece that wrapped around to his back, which connected to spiked guards that wrapped around the sides of his shoulders. His hair was untied from its usual braid, letting it fall to the small of his back (think sesshomaru, but black and red, and the armor piece is white).

"Temari, you're drooling." Gaara deadpanned.

"So are you guys ready, because I know I am, so what do you want, flashy, or subtle entrance, I vote for flashy!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Subtle, please! Just this once, I don't want to scare the crap out of them" begged Temari.

"Flashy," Gaara said.

"Sorry Temari-chan, but were going for flashy, hmmmm what to do. Wait I got it!" with that said, Naruto started making hand seals, and you could see the mile wide smile forming, finishing the last seal, they disappeared.

-(-)-

At the examination site, everything was going great for one Anko Mitarashi, first that blonde kid wasn't there yet so she could scare them all without mishap, second, she got to make fun of a fat kid, and lastly, she could throw her kunai around randomly. What a good day it is, well was.

Storm clouds seemed to be forming, and normally that wouldn't scare, but these clouds were a demonic red, and were coming in fast. Once they got overhead the group, they started swirling together, and slowly started creeping to the ground, forming a menacing dark red tornado, slowly coming down on top of the group. Lightning started falling down from the sky, along with the menacing red tornado, frazzling every one's hair, mainly one very irate examiner, who's hair was now messed up, badly.

The genin started moving out of the way, fearing the power of the swirling mass, well all but the braver few. Once the tornado touched the ground, it slowly receded back into the sky, revealing three Suna genin, who slowly walked to the front of the group.

"Okay maggots, get your scrolls, and head to your assigned gate!" shouted Anko. Who was secretly hoping the blonde kid died slowly and painfully.

And with that the second exam started.

-(-)-

Staring intently at his opponents, Naruto judged their strength. Just a once over amd he could tell that these were on of Ame's famous umbrella users who used them to rain senbon. _'This shouldn't be a problem, but I've been meaning to see if I could manipulate my chakra whips into elements, nah, I need to run over the handseals for a few jutsu's.'_

"I'll take them, I'm bored." Said Naruto, who already had his 'battle face' in place.

"Yah right, like a punk like you can take me out, I'm the strongest genin in ame." Said a tall genin, his face set in a confident smirk.

Ignoring the group of genin, Temari took out a nail file to start working on her nails, while Gaara surrounded himself in sand to catch up on some 'reading', while Naruto started doing handseals.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan"** shouted Naruto, as a dragon made of water appeared out of thin air. The dragon slowly rapped around Naruto's form in a protective coil, hiding him from view.

The ame nins, though fearful at first, quickly got over it and took out their umbrellas, and releases them into the air, where they floatrd at a standstill. The Ame nins then started making hand seals.

"**Jouro Senban" (raining needles)** shouted the ame nins, as senban rained down upon the suna genin.

Even though this attack seemed serious, all Naruto did was make his dragon start spinning, creating a barrier reminiscent of the **suijinheki** technique, which unfortunately for him, he hadn't mastered yet, but you gotta make due with what you have. When the senban stopped, Naruto released the dragon.

"You guys don't seem so tough, or was it all talk, because you're boring me." Naruto said with a deadpan. "Heh, oh well, time to finish this, so how to do it, hmmmmmm, ok got it, I'll show you how I got my name!" With that said, Naruto seemed to disappear, and reappear in the middle of their little group. His hands were out stretched with his fingers spread wide apart. Then he started spinning, all the while focusing chakra to his hands to create his whips. Anyone watching wouldn't have time to blink before the whole group of ame genins were cut in the most brutal fashon, leaving only chunks of flesh, all the while, Naruto didn't get a speck of blood on him.

When Temari looked up to see the battle done, she put her nail file away, and walked over to the sphere of sand and knocked on it three times, letting Gaara know they were done.

Once everything was done, and they were ready to head to the tower with both of their scrolls, they were about to head out, but that was until they were interrupted by one very brash Inuzaka and his team.

-(-)-

A.N.

Sorry about the really late update, but I was really behind on schoolwork, and a passing grade is definitely more important than a fanfiction, that and I had a band concert to practice for (all hail the band geeks)

Poll:

Naruto/femkyuubi: 7

Naru/tema: 5

Tema/Naru/Femkyuubi: 5


End file.
